Unexpected Visitors
by LadyAnju
Summary: An InuYasha story me and my friend made up. Full Summary inside.
1. A bad dream

Lady Miharu- This my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

Summary: Two friends visit a friend in Japan. When they discover a mysterious place, it changes their lives forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. T-T

Miharu stood infront of her friend's house. She really wished Kiri would hurry up. Finally her friend ran down the drive way and over to Miharu. "What took you so long?" Miharu asked impatiently. "I was getting all my stuff together. I kind of forgot that today is the first day of school." Kiri said rubbing the back of her head. Kiri started to walk when Miharu stopped her. "What's worng Miharu?" Kiri asked as she stared at her friend. "Aren't you forgeting something?" Miharu asked. "Like what?" Kiri said as she looked through her school bag. "Like shoes." Miharu said as she laughed pointing at Kiri's socks. Kiri hit her head with her hand and ran inside to get her shoes. Once she came back they headed off towards the bus stop and waited for the bus.

At School

Miharu tapped her pencil on her desk. She always hated the first day of school. All the teachers did was go over rules and make you fill out index cards. She sighed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In Dream

A little girl was holding hands with a older boy and smiling. The older boy was probably 6 years older than her. The boy smiled as he looked down at his younger sister. The girl looked up to him and gigled. "Leon, what can we do when we get home?" the girl asked, her voice cheerful and kind of squeaky. "What ever you want to do Miharu." The girl giggled once more and let go of his hand. "I'll race you home." Miharu said as she got in her racing position. "Ok, but you'll know who will win." Leon said with an evil grin. They ran down the street and up their drive way. Miharu smiled because she won and they went inside. Their mom was in the kitchen and she heard them come in. "Dinner will be ready in a bout a hour." she yelled from the kitchen. Miharu went upstairs with Leon following close behind her. "Let's play house." Miharu smiled as she walked over to her bed. "I did promise you that we could do what ever you wanted to do." Leon sighed.

After about an hour of playing house Leon looked towards to door. He could see something coming through the door. He walked over and opened the door. Smoke came swarmming into the room. Leon closed the door quickly and walked over to Miharu. "Miharu something's wrong. I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do." Miharu smiled at him. "Okay big brother." They walked over to the door and got on their hands and knees. They crwled down stairs and almost got to the front door when a huge flame stopped them. Leon thought quickly and helped Mhiaru into a closet. He knew that it wasn't the smartest Idea but he had to make sure Miharu was safe. Leon was in between Miharu and the door. Miharu started to cry and Leon hugged her. "It'll be alright. I promise." Soon the smoke got so thick that it was getting hard to breathe. The last thing Miharu saw was the door catching on fire before she lost consceinous. ((Please forgive me for spelling mistakes.))

Miharu woke up in a hospital with her mom and dad looking at her. She smiled at them but they still had a sad face. "Miharu, there's something that I would like to tell you." Her mom said sadly. Miharu looked around before she noticed something was wrong. "Where's big brother?" she asked knowing that something was definetly wrong because was not here. "Leon is dead honey. He isn't coming back." Miharu's eyes filled with tears as her mom said this.

End of Dream

Lady Miharu- What happens next is for me to know and you to find out. Hope you liked the first chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Please r & r.


	2. The Truth and a Letter

Lady Miharu- Welcome back. Sorry if the last chapter was kind of sort. This one might be a little longer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Like I said last time. I don't own anything. Except Miharu, Kiri, and Leon.

" " -speach

' ' -thought

Miharu woke up drentched in sweat. The bell had rung and everyone was piling out of the classroom. Miharu jumped up and walked out of the classroom. She was silent the whole time she was on the bus and it was driving Kiri mad. Once they got of the bus Kiri went berserk. "What's with the silence!" she yelled. Miharu just kept walking. Kiri forwned. It wasn't like Miharu to keep secrets for her. Miharu finally stopped and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" Miharu asked in a soft and sad voice. "YES!" Kiri said eagerly. Miharu told Kiri about her older brother and how he died to protect her. Kiri was silent when Miharu finished her story. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kiri said saddly. Miharu sighed. "It's not your fault, I should have told you sooner." "So you've been having dreams about that incident for a while now?" Kiri asked. "Yeah. It started about a week ago." Miharu said as she sat down on a fence post. "Have you told your father about this?" "No. He's never home and when he is all he does is tak about work." Miharu sighed. Her father was a very big business man and was always out on business trips and her mother died after she was born. Kiri looked at her watch and gasped. She was late for her job. "I'm sorry but if I don't get going I'll be late for my job at McDanolds. I'll call you later." Kiri said as she left. Miharu walked home by herself. She entered her quiet house and went to her room. She noticed that there was a letter on her desk. It was addressed to her. She opened it and read aloud:

Dear Miharu,

How are you? I'm doing good. I am writing to you to see if you would want to come to my house for a while. It's been a while since you came and visited us. Souta's been excited ever since my mom sugested that you should come. I would really like for you to come to visit. It'll be so fun! I have all these things to show you. Please write vback your answer as soon as possible. Can't wait to here from you.

Your cousin,

Kagome

Miharu finished reading the letter and smiled. To spend a couple of months away from this place was just what she needed. She got out a piece of paper and wrote a return letter telling Kagome her decicion.

-a couple of days later-

Kagome heard her alarm clock go off and she turned it off. She slumped out of bed and walked downstairs to see what was for breakfast. "Good morning." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her oldest child walked into the kitchen. Kagome said good morning back and sat at the table. Mrs. Higuruashi handed her her breakfast and then walked the the front door to get the mail. Kagome ate her breakfast and was suprised when Mrs. Higurashi handed her a letter. "This came just a few moments ago. It looks like it's from Miharu." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. Kagome opened the letter quickly and read out loud the contents.

Dear Kagome,

I would love to spend a while at your house. I can't wait to tell you all the things I've done since I last visited. Tell Souta that I cant wait to see him again. My dad said that I could even start to go to school if I wanted to! I'll be there on Friday.

Love,

Miharu

Kagome quickly stood up and ran upstairs to tell Souta that Miharu could come and visit for a while. She couldn't wait for Friday to come.

Miharu walked over to Kiri's house and knocked on the door. Kiri's little brother answered the door. "Hey Kent, is Kiri home?" Miharu smiled at the little kid. He nodded and yelled for Kiri. "What's up?" Kiri asked as she walked up to the door. "I'm going to visit my cousin in Japan and I want you to come with me." Miharu had a evil smirk on her face. She knew that Kiri would never let this opertunity pass. Kiri screamed happily and ran to to ask her mom. Kiri's mom said it was alright and everything was set. Friday was going to be great!

LadyMiharu- So what do you think? It took me a while to get around to write it but I did it. Please let me know what you think. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	3. Friday Is Here At Last

Lady Miharu- Sorry for taking so long to update. I sometimes lose track of time. sweat drop Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. I you find one please let me know and I will fix it. Anyway her is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I dont own anything. And if I did it wouldn't be very much.

Chapter 3- Friday is here at last.

Miharu stood and the airport gate. She looked at her watch and tapped her foot impaitently. Kiri ran up with her things in her hand.

"I'm ready to go." Kiri said with a bright smile. Miharu just looked at her and laughed. Kiri gave her a confused look. "What's wron..." she was cut off by her mom.

"Kiri, you forgot to brush your hair. I thought that might need it since it was still in your bathroom." her mom smiled and handed her the hair brush. Kiri ran to a window and looked at her raflection. Sure enough her hair was a mess. She quickly brushed her hair and put up the hair brush.

"Hopefully no one saw me." Kiri whispered to Miharu but Miharu knew well enough that some one did. She snickered to herself and handed the flight attendant her ticket. Kiri did the same.

"Just think Kiri, in a few hours we'll be in Japan." Miharu said as she sat in her seat. Kiri looked at her nervously. "What's wrong?" she asked. Kiri just kept looking at her. "Don't tell me your afraid of airplanes. I mean I know you have a little fear of hieghts but this isn't that bad." Kiri gave her a 'I'm going to kill you if you say one more word' look. Miharu quickly shutted up and looked out the window. 'This is going to be great! Look out Japan, here we come.' Miharu thought to herself with a laugh.

-A few hours later-

Kagome's mom grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going mom?" Kagome asked as she saw her mom leaving.

"I'm going to go pick up Miharu and her friend, remember." Kagome slaped herself in the head for forgeting that her cousin was coming. "I'll be back in a few. In the mean time please keep the house nice and tidy. I want it to look nice for our guests." Kagome's mom said with a smile. Kagome nodded and said goodbye when her mom left. Just then Kagome heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. She quickly ran upstairs to see what it was. When she opened the door to her room she was greeted by a guy in a red outfit and dog ears.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here!" she asked as the half demon searched her room.

"I came to get you, idiot. Why else would I be here?" he asked looking at her. "We still need to search for the jewel shards." he added as he followed her out of the room.

"InuYasha, I'm having company. I can't leave now, that would be rude." Kagome said trying to keep her temper down.

"Who could be more important than looking for jewel shards?" InuYasha was now looking through the pantry, A smile quickly appeared as he pulled out a pack of Ramen. Kagome started to lose her temper.

"InuYasha..." she said in a calm voice.

"Yes?" he asked unaware of what was going to happen.

"SIT BOY!" there was a loud thud as InuYasha went face first into the floor. Kagome stalked off the the living room not wanting InuYasha to aggrovate her anymore. It took a few minutes for the spell to wear off and InuYasha was able to move. He followed Kagome into the living room. She was really ticking him off. He grabbed her hand and swung her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Kagome screamed trying to make him let go.

"I told you I came to get you and since you won't come quietly then I'll force you to come." he said and quickly bounded to the well house and down the well.

Right when InuYasha jumped down the well a van pulled into the drive way and stopped. Mrs. Higurashi got out of the car and grabbed some of the girls' things. Miharu walked up to the door and opened it. It was just how she remembered it form the last time she visited. Upstairs, Souta heard the door open and quickly ran down satirs.

"MIHARU!" Souta ran over and hugged his cousin.

"Hey, Souta. How have you been. I haven't seen you in ages." she said and hugged him back. Kiri just stood there feeling left out. Miharu pulled away from Souta and walked over to Kiri. "Souta, I'd like you to meet my friend Kiri." Kiri walked over and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Souta." Kiri said and smiled. Souta only knodded as he shook her hand. Mrs. Higurashi walked in and hung her coat up.

"You'll have to forgive Souta. He's shy around strangers." Mrs. Higurashi said to Kiri. Miharu looked around.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked when she noticed that Kagome hadn't come down yet.

"She was dragged off by Inu..."

"Good question." Mrs. Higurashi said to cut off Souta. She looked around and frowned. "I bet she'll be back in a little while. In the mean time let's get you guys unpacked." Mrs.Higurashi said and headed upstairs. Kiri and Miharu followed with Souta in the back.

-To Be Continued-

Lady Miharu- Yet another chapter done. relaxes Please tell me what you think. Don't foget to review! Lol. See you next time.


End file.
